powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas/Zords
A list of Zords and Zord-used weapons in Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas. Power Spheres Special coin-controlled attacks used by the Megazords, though the Terra Power Spheres can be used by individual Zords, and thanks to an upgrade by Wyatt (when he was briefly turned into a genius), so can the Earthlight ones. Ethereal Sparrow Gun Sapphire Ranger attack, a handgun whose pommel is shaped like a pair of sparrow wings. It fires blue lasers at its opopnent. Bat Boomerang Diamond Ranger attack, a diamond-edged boomerang shaped like a bat. Its special attack is the Sound Strafe; it flies back and forth, following the sound of its opponent's voice and movements to slash it. Koi Kunai Gold Ranger attack, a set of golden kunai shaped like goldfish that fling themselves at the Megazord's opponent. Terra Bobcat Blades Blue Ranger attack, able to be used by the Cougarzord alone rather than just in Megazord formation. Fires a volley of curved blades at its opponent. Screech Owl Tuning Black Ranger attack, a tuning fork that amplifies and directs vibrations from the Screech Owlzord's shrieks, up to earthquake-inducing levels. Scalding Blaster Red Ranger Power Sphere, a blaster that fires scalding blasts of water at its opponent. Season Goldfinch Sword Yellow Ranger attack, a broadsword with a crosspiece shaped like wings. Its blade can be energized with heat, allowing it to perform the Fire Flight attack; it flings the flaming sword at its opponent, usually burning clean through. Fox Spear Orange Ranger attack, a spear whose blade is shaped like the face of a fox. Tern Talons White Ranger attack, a set of ninja claws on both the hands and feet of the Megazord. Earthlight Shard Shuriken Scarlet Ranger Power Sphere, a set of obsidian shurikens. When thrown, they multiply into the Shard Volley and pummel the Megazord's opponent. Scale Shield Pink Ranger Power Sphere, a scale-patterned shield used to block attacks. It can also be split into individual scales and thrown at the opponent for the Scale Splinters attack. Lifelight Baton Green Ranger Power Sphere, a glowing green baton. It absorbs energy blasts (to a certain level) and redirects them as literally blinding beams of light. Zords Ethereal Zords Included in the original Ethereal Megazord were the unused Vulturezord and Momongazord. Pandazord The Sapphire Ranger's Zord, a blue and silver panda. Batzord Zord of the Diamond Ranger. It can fly and is equipped with lasers in the Zord's eyes. It forms the head and wings of the Ethereal Megazord. Goldfish Zord Zord of the Gold Ranger. Terra Zords The Terra Megazord also included the now-unusable Deerzord. Cougarzord The Blue Ranger's Zord. Screech Owlzord The Black Ranger's Zord. Copperhead Snakezord The Red Ranger's Zord. It can fly, and its fangs and jaws are powerful enough to bite through steel. Season Zords The Season Academy Zords form the Season Megazord, including the unmanned Iguanazord (which composes the arms). Kiwizord The Yellow Ranger's Zord. Forms the head and shoulders of the Megazord. Foxzord The Orange Ranger's Zord. Forms the torso of the Megazord. Penguinzord The White Ranger's Zord, which is capable of flight. Its personal attack is a volley of ice-encased projectiles fired from the beak that explode into blue fire on contact. Forms the legs of the Megazord. Earthlight Zords Originally, four Zords were intended for the Earthlight Megazord, including the Albatrosszord, but thanks to the interrupted building it was created with just the three activated Zords. Mongoosezord The Scarlet Ranger's Zord. Komodo Dragonzord The Pink Ranger's Zord. Fireflyzord The Green Ranger's Zord. Tigerzord The Silver Ranger's Zord, linked to Asamune. It has a secondary form, a humanoid Warrior Mode. Black Lionzord The Obsidian Ranger's Zord. Zord Combinations Ethereal Megazord Combination of the three active Ethereal Zords. Earthlight Megazord Combination of the three active Earthlight Zords. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Green Zords Category:White Zords Category:Gold Zords Category:Silver Zords Category:Black Zords Category:Orange Zords